


Smallfoot Retold (Migo x Reader)

by BabyPandu



Series: Together in the Cold [1]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Crying, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, language barier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu
Summary: You take your friend Brenda's place as Percy Patterson's assistant in filming his latest film on the rare Himalayan jumping spider. The trip is months long to film and look into other animals, while there Percy learns that the town you're both staying in is known for yeti sightings and gets a horrible idea on how to save his show. You are having none of it and refuse to help him, on your way out to make your own plans on how to spend your trip in the mountains, you run into a very unlikely and large character.





	Smallfoot Retold (Migo x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed, mostly mimicking how Migo and Percy met and so on. From here on a lot of the story will be changed. I figured this might be an unwanted an niche xreader, but i really wanted to do one, cause i love this movie to bits. There will be a bit of Migos perspective in future chapters. I also have a few one shots planed, so if this is your jam, you have quite a bit to look forward to. 
> 
> If you want to support what I do you can donate to my Ko-fi, it takes a lot of my day to right these for free for you guys, so it would be very appreciated.  
> https://ko-fi.com/ravenpyre

“Percy, I didn’t come in as Brenda’s last minute replacement for you to use me as some sort of prop for a lie you want to sell to your fans.” You state simply, arms crossed as the previous wildlife enthusiast begged practically on his knees in front of you.

It had been a failed day of filming after Percy tried to fake a Himalayan spider attack. An event you forced the deletion of the footage of. Percy was being unreasonable and irrational. Trying to convince you to wear a yeti costume to deceive his fans for money.

Brenda was a good friend, and she had gotten sick before this trip, knowing how much you loved animals she asked you to go with Percy to keep an eye on him. She warned you he wasn’t the Percy you knew from his show you grew up watching. That in the past few years he had changed into… well not himself. Selfish.

You couldn’t believe that until you saw it. Low and behold here he was. More… there he was, singing on stage a parody of Under Pleasure to try and persuade her. You glanced to the suite he had in a bag and groaned, walking off out the door.

If he wanted to lie to his fans, that was on him. But you weren’t going to be a part of it. You took out your phone and dialed Brenda. Your phone has such a weak signal here than it went to voice mail instantly a few times. You groaned and shoved your phone into your pocket.

You tried to call a few more times, pacing back and forth as light snow began to fall. It was freezing, and while you came from America, in a southern region where you never saw snow but still loved it. This trip to the Himalayas was quick to show you why people both loved and hated the snow. It was beautiful, but God it nearly made you home sick. You never had to wear so many layers in your life to stay warm!

With nothing else to do here because obviously your plans to help Percy with his latest show was over, you had time for maybe a hike up the mountain. Though, it would need to wait for tomorrow, the weather looked like it was getting nasty. Plus you didn’t want to risk wasting your one can of air, you were expecting to hike while you were here. It was the second main reason you agreed to come on this trip. You only ever got to hike smaller mountains, so a small trek up this one would be fun. You knew you would never make the top, or even a fraction of the way there, but you brought a can of air just in case the air got thin anyway.

Thinking over your new hiking plans as you turned around you were met with a set of long, white hair pair of legs. Blue feet sticking out the bottom of the furry stumps. Looking up the giant figure to see all of this easily twenty foot tall creature. You frowned and waved it off, assuming it was Percy in the suit.

“Man you changed fast, just because you’re in the suit doesn’t mean I’m helping you!” Giving the creature another glance you made a face. “How much did that even cost? It looks better than what you showed me in the bag. You can’t go spending the rest of the shows budget on things like this Percy!”

You rubbed your temples and paced back and forth rapidly. Looking up when ‘Percy’ gave a rather deep and, even though you were furious, incredibly realistic growl. It only made you angrier in turn though.

“What? Speakers to? Percy, common… This isn’t right. It’s taking it too far, I can’t let you go through with his, and I was going to let you fail to attempt it on your own, to hope that you would see that this is just insane!” Your gloved hand running through your knotted and crunchy hair, all brought on by the cold windy air that seemed to be picking up. “God, it’s getting late, why don’t you take that thing off, and we can go back home for now-“

You were cut off by the sound of a loud motor roaring to life. You glared to your immediate left to see Percy putting on the snow mobile helmet with the bag of the yeti suit on the back. Your eyes opened wide. “Percy?”

Percy plowed off before you could call out to him, leaving you gasping and backing up from the massive entity before you. Every possibility ran through your mind, anything prove that this creature wasn’t a real yeti. But everything couldn’t explain this. What were the chances of another person having a suit? Before you could ration anything the creature began to loom over you, growling and raising its arms high above you in a threatening manner. You screamed and ran towards the bar door. Skidding and sliding onto the Icey ground as the Yeti landed in a huge leap between you and the door. You screamed and ran, tripping over several things in your way, many things falling out of your large hiking bag. Before being trapped between the monster and a brick wall far too tall for you jump over or climb. You went into full panic mode, first freezing and crouching with your hands over your head.

Tears dripping from the sides of your eyes. You could tell the creature was over you, before anything more you cried out, jumping up and running under him from between his legs. Desperate to escape before you could die to this creature. With eyes closed and running full force into a low hanging sign for the bar. You groaned and fell unconscious into the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up to an intense warm, eyes slowly opening to fuzzy. God your head hurt, and the more you opened your eyes to a dulling and brightening warm glow. At least it was warm. But… wait... The Yeti. The warmth? Something just wasn’t adding up.

Your eyes shot open, taking in your surroundings to see you were tied up on stick over a fire. The Yeti turning you about on the stick. He said something- or… did he? It sounded like words... But mostly growling. It was hard to decipher, like someone talking through a cheap dollar store voice changer for kids.

Your head hurt too much to try and understand it, chocking it up to being delusional with fear. You screamed and struggled. The being continued to try to talk to you, taking an apple from your left over snacks and shoving it in your mouth. You sobbed and struggled more, watching out of the corner of your eye as the Yeti mumbled over his growling words, moving giant boulders around.

The ropes under you loosened, probably burned off by the flame under you. Without thinking you jumped off the log and onto the cold cave floor. Being quiet and quick to dash away. Pulling out your phone and biting your gloves off as you quick began to film yourself.

“Percy! This is (F/N) (L/N). I’m sorry, we were wrong, the Yeti does exist, and in case this doesn’t make it please donate all my belongings to charity.” While talking you panned your phone camera away from your face to film the yeti, who was still talking to you and doing something with the rocks and your sleeping bag. “Know that all I did was care for animals and all the life of this world, I hope you can remember me and do the right thing Percy. Use this for good.”

 

You finished the recording before sprinting deeper in the cave. You struggled with your phone for a moment before attempting to send it to Percy. Even if he used the film for his own glory, maybe it would get to him in time for help to come! Maybe you had a chance to live! The loading bar moved on your screen, biting your lip as the circle completed the loop giving a ‘Finished!’ message. A smile crossed your face before a message came saying ’28 hours for upload’.

Your heart sank, and you gave a wail of despair. Every bit of hope you had to survive this gone. But.. You had to escape, you didn’t want to die! Have your body hidden in a cave or in the gut of a yeti where no one could even bury you!

You moved further in the cave slowly, a deeper… non yeti growl came from the cave. You gulped, turning about in the near darkness, fiddling with your phone to turn on the flashlight.

“Something… something else is living here…” You began to turn, flashing your light in every direction to see where the creature was coming from. “P-Percy... Said... In situations like this, the... The animal awoke in a cave shouldn’t be very quick to come near the front-“

Your heart nearly stopped, coming nose to nose with a bear just as large as the yeti. Frozen yet again with utter terror as the beast roared in your two inches in front of you. Coating your face in warm saliva and giving a rather horrific sight of the maw of a giant brown bear.

Regaining control of yourself through your fear and instinct to live that you ran for your life again, nearly tripping over rocks and cracks in the cave floor while blindly running in the dark. Hoping you were heading towards the front of the cave.

You grunt as you slam into what felt like a wall of furry, landing on your ass onto the hard rock bellow. Barley a chance to catch your breath, you shine your light up to see the blue hand of the yeti reaching down for you. The visceral growl of the bear causing you both to look up and back to them. How worst could this get?!

The bear got to its hind legs to match the height of the yeti as they began to growl at each other. You could do nothing but pray and curl up into a ball between them. Two beastly, giant and rather monstrous beings growling over above. You didn’t even have the bravery to look up. Sobbing breathlessly for what felt like hours.

In a moment, through the loud roars, you felt yourself being pushed across the face floor. Through fuzzy blood shot eyes, you looked up to see the Yeti pushing you gently with his foot behind him. Confused and still shook, you look up to see him looking back down at you, nodding his head towards the front of the cave.

You did not hesitate, leaping up from your spot and racing through the cave, past the dying fire with the leftover red coal and embers. Behind you the Yeti growling to you, and the longer he growled, the more he sounded like he was talking. Though you could only make out curtain words now.

“Grrrrl-Understood Me!” The creature explained, sounding rather joyful. A throb in the back of your head nearly made you fall, but, the creature was full all talking now. It didn’t even sound akin to growling now. “We were communicating! This is amazing!”

You caught glimpse of something just before you ran out of the cave into the dying snow of a blizzard, laughing to yourself in triumph, you had escaped! You felt so happy! So free! You were going to live!

A metal snap could be heard before the roar of the giant in the cave in pain. You stopped, turning to look at the cave, your cheeks already rosy in the storm as the wind blew against you. The cries of the yeti still echoing from the cave.

You gave the village a quick glance before sprinting back to the cave. “This is what old Percy would do.” You told yourself, building all the bravery you could. Upon returning, it was a sight to see a bear trap, easily the size of your torso, only be enough to ‘trap’ the big toe of this massive creature. You approached close, watching as the Yeti gave the trap a touch before crying in pain. You gave a soft smile, giving slow hand motions to try and calm the furry creature down.

“It’s alright big guy, I’m going to get this thing right off you. Just hold still.” With that, you moved, getting a grasp of both sides of the bear trap and working with all your strength to pull it off. You heard the creature cry out a few times, but once it was off you could see the relief across their face.

You put the bear trap off to the side, before you could even turn back, the yeti fell over faint. “The hell-!?”

Backing up a bit you looked back to the injured toe to see the smallest drop of blood, at least compared to this creature. You smiled, taking off your backpack and rummaging through your belongings, looking for something to wrap up his ‘wound’.

In reality it was barley a scratch that would probably clot soon. But you felt wrapping it up would make this thing feel better. Though the only thing you could find was a mostly unused roll of duct tape. It would have to do, the snow would wear it off in a day anyway.

You then went to wrapping up the big toe in some duct tape, just trying to get the small scrape. “This should be good enough for now, wasn’t a big scratch, if it hurts just let me know big guy…” you say, smiling nervously as it began to sit up, flexing and looking to his big toe then back to you. You gave his toe a gentle pat.

”Good as new buddy.”

A broad smile came across the Yeti’s face, and you couldn’t help buck give a small laugh and a smile to match. Maybe… your first instinct of this animal wasn’t so right. He seemed rather gentle, and had even saved you from a bear.

The Yeti’s eyes lifted to the cave entrance before his eyes brightened. “Ooh! The storm lifted! What you way me and you get up that mountain and prove you exist?”

Your eyes widen in pure bewilderment. You weren’t hallucinating still were you? He must have taken your wide eyes for not understanding because he continued.

“Oh right! Hand signals-“

Before he could continue you cut him off by waving your hands at him no and shaking your head. He returned your confused expression with one of his own.

“Wait? What do you mean no...” he mumbled softly, his blue and purple eyes not leaving you for a second.

“I understand you! You can talk! This is amazing!”

You were met with silence and the same confused look. How... Did... he not understand you though… This was just becoming more confusing. You groaned, tapping your foot as you thought of a way to tell him that you could understand. Eyes lighting up as you waved to make sure you had his attention.

“What is it little guy?” he asked, leaning closer to almost loom over you a bit. You gulped, remembering why you were afraid for a moment, this creature was so huge compared to you. You mimicked talking for a moment, pointing to your mouth then to him. He seemed confused but kept watching.

You did that same movement a few time before pointing to your ears. After that you waited, watching as his eyes moved about as he tried to put the pieces together. “Wait wait wait wait…. Do you… you understand me?” he asked, raising a brow.

You jumped a bit, putting your finger to the tip of your nose and pointing at him. To think a yeti, let alone anyone could smile as big as this one before you. He moved to kneel before you, the largest grin ever.

Even though very excited, you were still left a bit puzzled. Maybe it was when you hit your head earlier, you weren’t going to question this much though. Communication with this species of previously unknown creature was amazing! The more you listened and understood the more you could hear the tone of growling that was still under his speaking. It was like… you could just understand the growling and add the English in, but in your head. So maybe you could just slowly learn his growling to communicate back? It was a stretch…. Maybe impossible….

You were cut off as the Yeti moved to sit on his knees looking down at you.

“Wow! This is great! I can’t believe a small foot understands me! My name is Migo! What’s your na-… wait...? I still can’t understand **_you_** though... Hu?”

You shook your head with a shrug. But you would try to introduce yourself anyway. Clearing your throat, you heard his name, maybe you could repeat it back as a start before attempting your name. You point to him and attempted what you can only assume a much butchered growling dialect.

You expect him to laugh, like most people do when their language is very poorly attempted by someone who’s just hearing it for the first time. But no, this Yeti gave a bright smile.

“Close! That was really close to my name! Not Mico, Migo. Can you like, barley understand me? Should I talk slower for you? Or are you just having trouble saying stuff?” He waits a moment before sneering to himself. “How is she supposed to answer that if you can’t understand her? Ok ok, Say my name once for yes, or twice for no. ok?”

You smile and give a determined nod.

“Do you understand me very well?”

“Meeh-go.” You manage out, a small shy smile crossing your face.

“Ok! That’s good, so you’re just having trouble speaking Yeti! For now you can just use my name to tell me yes or no until I can maybe help you speak yeti more?”

You gave another nod, saying his name, in what you hoped was a little better.

“Alright, but before I help you, I need you to help me. See, I saw a small foot yesterday, and my village banished me because they thought I was lying. But, you are real! I need you to come with me so I can get un-banished! Will you come with me little small foot? Please?”

He held towards you your sleeping back that was leashed around his front like a strange baby carrier. You had a lot to mull over. This was so much to take in… A village? There were more yeti? How many more? At the top of the mountain? No one had ever been to the top of this mountain before. It kind of made sense the yeti would be up there then. You looked towards the back of the cave then to the yeti.

“I’ll save your show Percy, and show you that you can do it with integrity. Migo and I will help.” You mutter to yourself in English. Migo giving you a strange look when you did, smiling and holding the sleeping bag towards you again.

With another nervous smile you nod, pulling out your phone for a moment and recording. “Progress has been made, I don’t know how, but I can understand this creature, he is intelligent, and not the ferocious creature I believed at first sight. He wants to take me to his village up the mountain. I’ll record when I can to give updates. Percy, this is what you did, found unknown animals you loved and introduced you to the world, this is just for you to see, and I want you to be the one to do the special on it.” You smile to the camera before showing the yeti once more.

 

You shoved your phone into your bag, watching nervously as Migo stooped down to scoop you up, getting a bit shaky and nervous as his massive hand encompassed around your middle. He noticed your nervousness and even rather scared eyes when he lifted you to be eye level with him when he stood.

“Hey, don’t be scared, I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

His voice was so sweet and endearing, it made you smile. You attempt to say his name while nodding again. Gently he moved to slide you into the sleeping bag, which was indeed rather chilled.

Hopefully it would warm up after you had been in it for a few minutes, it was military grade and meant to keep the warmth in, and so you could only hope. As Migo worked to fasten the ropes holding you on him better, you squirmed to reach up to pull your scarf over your mouth and nose. And tug a pair of hiking goggles from the sling on the side of your bag and strap them on, you weren’t sure how cold or how fast Migo would be going. And you didn’t want to risk chilling your face off.

“Oh I almost forgot-“Once you were both situated you watched as Migo took two hot rocks from the smoldering fire. “These should keep you warm!”

You panicked a bit as the hot rocks were rolled into your sleeping bag, yelping a bit as they fall down across your body down by your feet. It only hurt for a moment before it just feel so warm all over, making you sigh softly.

And like that you were off. Migo moving faster than you expected, leaping and hopping in a run that you couldn’t dream to keep up with. It was both horrifying and the best view you could ask for. This giant yeti leaping over ravens that would take a human hours to cross with hiking equipment. That and the view, to look off and just see yourself scaling higher and higher into the Himalayan Mountain. Maybe you could ask Migo to take you on a hike like this where you could actually hike. Maybe he could get a kick out of watching a human try to do this.

During this time really gave you time to think. Just because you could understand Migo, you suddenly lost all fear for him. Well… Maybe not all fear. There was still a bit there, just from how much power he unknowingly had over you. He seemed to hind to really take advantage of that kind of power of being so large.

You were very grateful for that.

Only hoping that he would keep his promise when it came to his village. If they banished him for saying he saw a ‘small foot’ as he called you… then would they get violent or angry to seeing you?

Worry began to build over time, slowly and slowly until you started to tell yourself this was a bad idea, maybe you could tell him you changed your mind-

A gentle hand held you in place while he began to scale a vertical thousands of feet tall wall of rock and snow. “We’re almost there!” Giving a then eager laugh as he leaped from rock to rock in a way that nearly made you sick to your stomach on this wide ride.

It was like this for another hour or so, sure that seemed long, but seeing the scale of the mountain, that was nothing, a few hour hop skip and jump for this yeti to climb a mountain never scaled by man before.

“Were here, I think I found my friends, just hold on so I can introduce you.” He whispered after some time, giving one last hop up to a Icey ledge. You didn’t even have a chance to say his name in response before he pulled the strings of your bag, covering your eyes and most of your face.

He called to his friends while you felt him run over. To… someone? More than one? There was a lot of movement and you felt rather claustrophobic at one point because it… felt like others were hugging him?? It got tighter and tighter until Migo finally spoke up.

“Wow wow wow! Hold up guys! Easy easy…” feeling his hands take hold of you and the pressure disappear caused you to look around confused.

“What is that?” a more female voice came, sounding growly behind the English your brain forced over it. You knew it had to be another yeti.

“Small foot Evideciary Society, meet your mystical creature.” Migo said, his tone rather triumphant while setting you down. You sat up and squirmed quite a bit, trying to get your hands up to your face to open up the sleeping bag to let you out. Damn it Migo! Couldn’t at least open it for me?

With a bit of struggling you jam both your hands out of the sleeping bag face hole and pried it open to get out. Gasping for air a bit you were met with four new fuzzy faces. All giant, except one, one was just rather tall, maybe 10 feet compared to these massive 25 to 30 foot behemoths. Everyone meeting one another for the first time gave a surprised gasp. These ones… all looked so different but you could tell they were still yetis.

One was rather soft with long fur running down here and a stone necklace and braided purple hair. She looked elegant, with eyes similar to Migo’s, but her coloring was purple, not white. The largest of the yetis so far stood behind her, a massive yeti by all means with shaggy, curly purple fur all across his body. The next one appeared female as well, a peach color, smaller horns…and a cute top of the head pony tail made with fur from her body. The last... Was a smallest one, tan colors and olive green eyes. You couldn’t help but take in every detail of these beautiful creatures.

“I knew they existed...” the elegant one muttered.

“No one’s gonna believe I’m crazy anymore...” The huge one muttered under his breath with a growing massive grin.

“She’s so beautiful!” The peach one cried out, a fond little smile coming across her features.

“And so short!” the smallest one explained, seeming very excited that you were so small.

There were so many of them, and they all began talking at once. Were they excited that you existed? Where humans mythical to the yeti like the yeti were to humans? That was such a bizarre idea, but if they’ve been sheltered atop this mountain for who know how long…it makes sense.

You went to take out your phone to record another bit for Percy, two smaller, but still huge hands took hold of you and lifted you up, causing you to scream softly from shock of being man handled by one of these yetis.

“Fear me little creature! I am your god!” He said in a rather attempting to be scary voice. And even though he was the smallest of the bunch, it still managed to intimidate you enough to step back and look to Migo, who simply gave you a smile and a thumbs up. So… this one wasn’t anything to worry about.

“-Fleem what are you doing?” One of the females asked, grabbing you while the one apparently named ‘Fleem’ explained something about establishing dominance. “No! We don’t dominate! We welcome her-“

You sighed and smile, looking up to the other three new yetis as this seemingly nicer female yeti set you down on a taller rock.

“We welcome her with open arms!”

Before you could react, in her statement she flung her arms out, slamming you in your torso and above. Achieving in knocking the wind out of you, hurting like a bitch, and causing Fleem to chuckle. You groaned, stunned into the snow you fell face first into. At least it was soft snow, though that didn’t stop the numbing that came over your already cold face.

“Oh! Did I just do that? “She cried, now very gently scooping you from the ground and hugging you to her face. Starting to coo her apologies as she continued to cradle you against her like a toddler or a fragile doll. “I’m so sorry are you ok are you hurt!? I love you little one.”

“Hey!” The biggest of the yetis called, stealing you from the female’s hands and holding to against his face. “We gotta take this troop to the village, blow some tiny minds.”

He then made a motion with his free hand and a rather adorable sound effect like someone’s mind was being blown. The whole thing did manage to make you laugh a bit, even though the now fading pain of being back handed by a yeti.

“What was that?” fleem asked confused.

“What? Their minds are really tiny!” The larger one said using his fingers again to emphasis that the minds they were set to blow were indeed small.

“Gwangi’s right! Lets wake them up!” The elegant female yeti said in arement.

“wow guys, you’re not even gonna introduce yourselves to her?” Migo laughed a bit, gently taking you and setting you back on the rock.

“Introduce? They’re speaking nothing but gibberish, they’re probably not even smart enough to understand us!” Fleem exclaimed with a laugh, earning a cold stare from you in return.

“Wait, the smallfoot can understand us?” The elegant one questioned, quite astonished.

“Yeah! They said they can understand us really well, they just have trouble talking back to us. But she’s tried to.” Migo said, looking to you as if expecting you to prove him right then and there.

“She told you she can understand you well?” She questioned again.

“Not in so many words, like I said, she has a hard time talking back. Think names are easier for her now though, right?” He asked looking to you.

You gave a happy nod. “Meeh-go!”

The other Yeti’s gave an astonished looked to your rough speaking of their friends name.

When no one instantly spoke, you did your best to recall the two names you learned, turning to the small one and pointing. “Fli-eem.”

You got a smile from him but not quite the exited reaction the others probably would have gave. You turned to the largest one, thinking back hard. His wasn’t as easy to pronounce as Migo and Fleem’s names. His had a bit of a deeper growl to it you didn’t think you could do. But that wouldn’t stop you from trying.

“Gwaa-gee?” you manage softly, causing the big guy to laugh, scooping you up and jumping around happily. “This is so fricking cool man! The small foot said my name!”

“They said Gwagi, forgot a letter-“Fleem began before the peach one pushed him aside and tiptoed to see you while Gwangi had you hugged against his face.

“Oh! Me next, me next!” She squealed. “My name is Kolka! Kol-ka!”

You ran the name over in your head a few times before trying it out on your tongue. “Kulk-… Kulk-kah…” You said softly, looking to her with a small smile.

“Oh my gosh!” She squealed, running around happily.  You laugh happy to be able to make these guys happy. For the first time in your life, you could smile and feel happy, not feeling like you had to force yourself to be happy. It was a change, a good change.

You looked to the last of the Yeti’s to be introduced. She looked… different from the others, well-kept would be the wrong worked. Important? It was hard to say, she just looked a little different.

“It’s nice to meet you smallfoot, my name is Meechee.” She said with the happiest smile.

That one, her name, it was long, but it was a growl that rolled of the tongue better. “Mee-chi...”

“That was almost perfect, closest one yet small foot.” Migo laughed, taking hold of you around your middle and starting to slip you back into your sleeping bag. “Just wait in here, I’ll pull you out when we have you where the whole village can see you.”

You gave a nod, letting the yeti strap you and sling you across his back. You steadied yourself while the group spoke and walked back to their village. Thinking over how this was going to work, the fear of how other yetis reacting to you still on your mind. While these yetis all seemed excited and happy to see you were indeed real… The fact that Migo said he was banished from his village for believing in you, it brought on fear that maybe there would be backlash for you being here. You just had to trust Migo would keep to his promise and protect you.

  


 

 


End file.
